Chilled Warmth
by Zye
Summary: Leo and Raph find themselves in unfamiliar passageway after being swept away by a strong current...rated M for adult language and future slash relations...
1. Prologue

Prologue to a series coupling L & R.

Rating: Mature 18+

Disclaimer: I don't own characters

Warning: adult language and will eventually contain yaoi brotherly relations.

Chilled Warmth

By Zye

Night rapidly approached as a pair of disorientated turtles wondered aimlessly through the narrow passageways of unfamiliar subterranean channels. They trudged against the current through freezing waters in relative silence finally the dank concrete walls opened into a large chamber with a dozen tunnels leading off in various directions. None of which looked even remotely familiar to the discouraged turtles.

"_This is pointless,"_ growled the red clad turtle. _"How the shell did we get lost! We've only lived down here our whole damn lives," _a spray of bitter cold water splashed around him as he stomped a foot down hard.

The other turtle paused and glanced over his shoulder at his hotheaded brother, _"throwing a turtle tantrum right now isn't helping," _he shivered and rubbed his hands together, _"its getting colder…we'd better keep moving." _

"_Oh really I didn't notice my whole fuckin' body was numb,"_ Raph snarled sarcastically. _"Which way oh fearless leader you've done a marvelous job leadin' us outa here so far."_ He threw his arms wildly out to his side as his eyes stabbed heatedly at his older brother, _"you're the one who got us into this mess…"_

Leonardo sharply cut his brother off, _"hey I didn't ask you to 'rescue' me you know! You got yourself into this."_

Raphael crossed his arms across his chest and sneered bitterly at Leonardo, _"Oooooh I'll have to remember that next time," _he snorted, _"it'll save me the aggravation of givin' a damn."_

Leonardo clenched his fists at his side and sternly held eye contact with his temperamental brother. Of all the guys he could be stuck down here with it had to be him…he's always so…so… difficult!

Leo's eyes softened a little as the memory of their excursion to this 'place' quenched his frustrations with Raphael… The truth was he may have drowned had his brother not jumped into the swift currents after him. Fatigued from a grueling battle with the foot his strength had quickly dissolved within the freezing waters. He vaguely recalled Raph's plunge into the frigid water but vividly recollected how relieved he felt as his brother locked a firm grip on his wrist.

The two terrapins were swept along winding waterways, scraped against the concrete walls, unwillingly launched over cascading waterfalls; finally they had plummeted into a spiraling whirlpool. He will never be certain how his brother pulled the two of them away from the engulfing mouth of that blackened vortex or how Raph had managed to get them onto the narrow ledge four feet above the water…

Regardless of how abrasive his hot headed brother could be he knew deep down how much Raph truly cared for the well being of everyone in their family. And he wouldn't want to be stranded down here with anyone else…well…perhaps Donatello would've been preferable since he would probably know which way to go.

Leo turned his gaze away from Raph and sighed deeply, _"come on we'll go that way…"_ he pointed towards the black opening of one of the tunnels, _"it looks dry at least."_

Raphael exhaled gruffly and smirked, _"whatever you say all knowin' one,"_ he finished with a mocking bow. Nonchalantly, he strolled behind his elder brother into yet another previously unexplored passageway.

Leonardo steadily picked his way through the debris of discarded items from the world above and a hopeful smile slowly leaked its was across his paled green face, _"we must be getting closer to the surface…judging by all this junk on the ground."_

That minute flicker of hope was quickly extinguished as the pair came to a spirit-crushing dead end; a jagged mountain of rubble blocked the passageway. Leo painfully inspected the blockade; the tunnel must have collapsed years ago.

Leonardo warily sat down on a stray boulder and buried his face in his hands. Raphael glared at the barrier momentarily before he launched a fierce assault against the decaying exterior of his currently 'most' despised enemy.

"_Save your strength,"_ Leo sighed in a muffled voice, _"we'll camp here for awhile and try another tunnel after we're rested."_ He raised his head up and met Raphael's fiery eyes.

Leo stood up quickly and sauntered away from the blockage before Raph fired another insult at him. _"I saw a cavern a while back…we'll be off the ground and be safer in there…"_ he shivered, damn it was cold.

Raphael glared at the back of his brother's shell, _"whatever,"_ he snorted. Then Raph turned his attention back to the twisted pile of debris and rallied another series of angry punches and kicks. _"Stupid fuckin' rocks,"_ he growled then turned to follow his eldest brother back down the tunnel.

Leonardo glided quickly back down the path until he reached the hollow out hole that would make a decent camp for the night. He carefully scanned the surrounding and spotted a tattered blanket among the clutter. He grabbed it and shook it violently; a cloud of dust filled the narrow tunnel. Next he grabbed a cardboard box and carefully lined the floor of the cavern.

"_You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me,"_ grumbled a low voice from behind him.

Without a glance towards the hostile tone, Leonardo climbed up into the small cave and shifted towards the inner wall. _"It'll work for tonight,"_ he muttered as he buried himself beneath the tattered blanket, _"go find another blanket if you want."_

Raphael rolled his eyes, _"whatever." _He carelessly picked though the scraps littering the ground…nothing. _"This is fucking stupid,"_ Raph fumed then shot Leo a death glare. Raph tilted his head to the side and slowly blinked once, annoyed that his brother was already dozing despite of his outburst.

Raphael sneered and forced his legs to move in the direction of his older brother's slumbering figure. Raph let out an aggravated sigh then hoisted himself up into the crevice and collapsed next to Leonardo.

Raph shifted uncomfortably near the edge and his foot brushed against Leo's leg. He quickly jerked it away, _"Damn you're freezing,"_ he barked irately.

Leo peered at Raphael through dark, glazed slits, _"aren't you,"_ he asked sleepily.

"_Yeah…but,"_ Raph's eyes darted towards his feet, _"I ain't that cold!"_

Leo tiredly studied his hot-headed brother for a moment, _"you didn't find anything to cover up with?"_

Raph's eyes shot back up to Leo and snorted, _"no...you noticed that all by yourself, fearless?"_

Leo faked a patient friendly smile, _"we can share this one,"_ he offered, _"and maybe we'll be wa…"_

"_Have you forgotten that you're a fuckin' turtle popsicle_," Raphael interrupted sarcastically, _"yeah that'll be real cozy, Leo."_

Leo pressed his lips together, _"fine…," _he muttered as he deliberately turned to face the damp wall, _"forget I said anything."_

Impulsively, Raphael grabbed Leo's shoulder, _"Alright,"_ his eye dropped and he nodded.

Leo warily smiled and raised the edge of the tattered blanket; then he scooted towards his little brother. Raph sighed as he inched under the blanket, mentally cursing himself as Leo's ice cold arm slide across his chest.

"_You are warm…"_ Leo yawned and draped a leg over Raph's thigh.

Alright…this…was…awkward, Raph thought as Leo's head rested on his arm and snuggled close against his side. Raphael hadn't slept next to one of his brothers since they were kids…but cuddling with one of them…he had no defense for this. Raphael hand hovered preciously above Leo's arctic skin; he grumbled a defeated protest before he allowed his hand to settle on his brother's bicep.

Leonardo nuzzled tighter against his brother and faintly muttered about Mikey being a favorable turtle to be struck with…

Raph's body tensed, _"What?"_

"_Never mind,"_ Leo mumbled into Raph's shoulder, _"Just try to get some sleep."_

Raphael snorted irritably…_never mind he says…whatever_…he rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably…_he's the one who got us into this stinkin' mess!_ Raph rudely frowned at his 'fearless' brother who was sound asleep in the nook of his arm and _drooling_…

Raph cringed in disgust as he seized a handful of the tattered blanket and dabbed at the clinging ropes of slobber drizzling from Leo's slackened mouth. Raph's hand stilled lightly pressed against the corner of Leo's bottom lip; bone chilling images surfaced from deep within a suppressed corridor of his mind.

We were tired…ok maybe that is a little understated…we were mere ghosts of our usually lively selves after the battle in the abandoned substation. The fight had waged on for hours as the foot relentlessly replenished their forces with every twirl of my sai it seemed…but that was over…we had survived.

It was supposed to save us almost an hour, he said with that irritating air of certainty, taking the risky short cut across a narrow beam suspended preciously over the rain swollen rapids below, the nearest crossing was over a mile away and we were…tired, anxious for the comforts of the lair.

Leonardo led the way, as always, followed closely by Donatello; I honestly didn't give it much thought…it's not my job to be the chicken shit of the family, a quick shove got Mikey out onto the beam. I shadowed them in the rear, that's right… my job is to be the ass… always the ass.

Donatello had stopped so suddenly, Mikey collided with him…they tittered with their arms stretched out wide to their sides for a bit…I couldn't help but snicker as they clumsily clawed the thin air for leverage…I didn't care why Don had halted…I was just enjoying the show…

My sinister chuckles abruptly stifled in my dry throat, an agonizing self-combustion detonated beneath my plastron as I saw him plummet into the dark waters below and swallowed by the unforgiving currents.

The events following blurred…clouded by a rush of adrenaline and sudden needles stinging into my flesh, the dark water was cold enough to steal all the air from my lungs. The only real thought scorching my mind once I seized my brother's wrist…don't let go.

Raphael swallowed hard suppressing his fears lingering from the near loss of his older brother and willed his muscles to halt their pathetic trembling. Raph squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply in and out…gradually the internal battles flaring within him faded and he slowly drifted into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 in a series coupling L & R.

Rating: this chapter PG13 (?), things will develop into an M rating follow this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters

Warning: adult language and will eventually contain yaoi/Tcest relations.

Chilled Warmth

By Zye

Donatello had rarely given much thought to the concept of hope. He had always considered hope to simply be a state of positive thinking, a strong desire to achieve favorable results from a given course of action. However when every course of action has been exhausted, when every stone has been overturned without result and still no trace of his lost love ones have been found; hope has proved to be Donatello's worst enemy. Hope has let him down at every bend, it has repeatedly crushed his heart and now it has abandoned him almost completely.

Donatello and Michelangelo had returned late and alone to the lair where Master Splinter had been waiting expectedly; he will never forget the look upon his father's face. The flicker of light that instantly extinguished within the old rat's eyes when only two of his sons hovered, dripping and shivering within the entry way; anxious and worried his father appeared to have aged a decade in a matter of seconds.

Don's maul opened then shut again, wordlessly, as he tried to formulate an explanation as to what had happened. What had happened? It was still a question for which Don had no real answers only a handful of raw facts.

Prior to his brothers disappearance Don had noticed several alterations in Leonardo's behavior. It had started when Leo had been 'late' to training due to over-sleeping, which was about as likely as Michelangelo saving a slice of pizza for a late dinner guest. At meal times he seemed to only push his 'smaller than usual' portion around on his plate, a loss of appetite was troubling yet not unheard of. Don had assumed his elder brother was perhaps battling a virus or waging an internal moral debate, either way he believed Leo would approach him if he was needed. Don strived to always respect his brothers' privacy even when it was oblivious something was amiss.

In hind sight, vision is always 20/20; Don would give anything to go back in time and confront his proud brother. During a chance encounter with their enemies, while out on a training-run in the abandoned substation, Don's attention was again focused on Leo. The fight was intense and Leo seemed almost lethargic and rather sloppy in his attacks and defenses. Leo was clearly not focused on the fight and he was in real danger of serious injury or worse. Luckily, Michelangelo had also seemed to notice and remained close to his side throughout the battle.

Donatello had decided to speak with Leonardo about his concerns when they returned home. He never got the chance. They were almost half way to the lair when Leo had slumped seemingly mid-stride, and then fallen from the beam they had been crossing. Raphael impulsively leapt into the rapids after him and they both were pulled beneath the dark waters. Don had hoped they would resurface but they didn't.

After a stunned moment, they attempted to track their brothers via shell-cell. They raced parallel tunnel for several miles following the strong colored bleeps, hope surged as the signals stilled. Both cells had been recovered relatively close to one another though neither with their owner. They scrutinized the surrounding tunnels for evidence of their missing brothers, not even a footprint was discovered.

Then their search was halted prematurely by a severe storm raging on the surface above; the precipitation had swelled even the once dry tunnels to dangerous levels. Donatello and Michelangelo were forced to retreat, dispirited and without their brothers.

Master Splinter was waiting anxiously by the entrance of their lair and of course he knew; Donatello had called shortly after the discovery of the shell-cells and maintained the line of communications throughout their fruitless search. The shimmer of hope in his eyes quickly extinguished when only he and Michelangelo dragged themselves through the door. The search and rescue would have to wait as sleeting rain continued to fall and temperatures dropped to just below freezing.

Their Master made no comment as he wrapped them in a warm blanket; the three of them simply held one another and hoped their loved ones were safe and alive.

Raphael's survival instincts kicked in like a blunt blade to his throat, his body was rapidly losing precious heat and was uncontrollably shivering in attempt regulate his core temperature. His first thought was that somehow the pilot light had gone out on the furnace once again and bellowed for Donatello. Receiving only silence as an answer, he pried his eyes open and slowly scanned his surroundings; he was not in his room nor was he in the lair. Confusion swept virtually all coherent and rational thoughts from his rapidly cooling mind; a switch had been flipped and a primitive drive urged him to move.

Instinct demanded him to leave this place, to seek shelter deep within the moist earth or die. The reason was compelling enough for Raphael to put forth serious efforts into regaining control over his body; his powerful arms and legs created heavy and uncoordinated movements as he struggled to his hands and knees. Painfully he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the little knives of fire stabbing him; he took a staggering step forward then another.

For an unexplainable reason he glanced back at the cavern he had crawled out of; the sight of a semi-frozen body curled on the hard stone sparked a flicker of recognition. He stared dumbly at the other for several minutes before finally a thought leaked through the ice in his brain and things got a whole lot more complicated.

Weeks later their brothers were still lost to them. Donatello crossed out yet another day off his tattered calendar; with a sigh he turned his attention back to the maps and blueprints littering the surface of his work desk. Taking a slip of black coffee, his eyes squinted and blurred as he follow a pale blue line across one of the sheets of schematics. It was difficult in his sleep deprived state and he soon lost track of the path he was attempting to follow.

The lab had certainly seen better days; it had been transformed into a place similar to Mike's room. Unfinished projects were shoved aside buried under a growing layer of dust and dirty plates and coffee mugs were stacked precariously on almost every available surface.

Their search had continued throughout the bitter cold, relentless winter; Thanksgiving was spent with flashlight in hand exploring a labyrinth of natural passageways and the abandoned subway tunnels. Christmas and New Year's they searched mile upon mile of an underground river within the climate controlled safety of the Donatello's deep-sea diver.

Leonardo and Raphael didn't simply vanish without a trace; however the likelihood of their survival has drastically plummeted into the low percentiles with every hour, day, week, and now months that have past. Hope was no longer enough for Donatello, he needed a miracle. A miracle that would come in the form of the spring thaw.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 in a series coupling L & R.

Rating: this chapter PG13 (?), things will develop into a M rating follow this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, obviously! ;P

Behavior research was pulled from

Warning: adult language, contains yaoi/Tcest relations.

Chilled Warmth

By Zye

'_No __in-depth__ studies __have__ determined__ exactly__ why__ hibernation_

_is necessary to the long-term physiological well being of_

'_**mature****'** North American Turtles... those that are not allowed_

_to hibernate usually experience a progressive_

_**physical** and **mental** decline…'_

The peoples of New York City breathed a collective sigh of relief as the warm sun finally pieced though the harsh winter's sky for several consecutive days. The light at the end of the tunnel shined brightly and promised the days of covered ears and noses, fluffy down coats zipped to their peaks were finally nearing its yearly completion.

Patches of crushed brown grasses rejoiced as the ice hard dunes of dirtied snow drizzled away in lazy rivulets, flowing dutifully into nearby gutters. Gathering strength in volume the frigid water battered a survivor from the previous autumn, yellowish-brown leaf that desperately clung to a metal grate guarding the entrance to the abyss below.

The liquid rushed onward, following the pull of gravity down the clever man-made system of rusted pipes, spilling into the eroded tunnels of an ancient abandoned subway then, for the unhindered by, returning to the bosom of the sea. The damned remain, trapped by barriers of sentiments and debris; it churns in angry circlets of questionably deep pools. These deep ponds are the very foundation for the micro ecosystems blessedly off the radar of even the most astute environmentalist.

A knoll above the water table pulsated as though the very earth was yawning away the remaining permafrost. Cocooned deep within an incubator of moist soil a giant terrapin began to twitch and stir. Awareness sluggishly returned in the form of fire deep within his abdomen; hunger and thirst demanded movement of his long dormant limbs and muscles. He began to stretch and slowly push the dirt and nesting materials to the side as he emerged from his wintering burrow. The efforts were taxing and he required a brief rest to absorb more 'heat' from the surrounding environment.

The 'heat' he so longingly required seemed to be in short supply as disapproving amber eyes surveyed the surrounding territory; it was much too cool and too dark for his liking. Another slightly smaller, _mature_ male turtle also emerged from the burrow for which he held zero interest for; only finding food and a proper heat source compelled his motivations. It was time to find a place more suitable; gracelessly he belly slid down the gentle incline then staggered to his feet and sniffed. The sweet scent of fresh water lured him to the banks of a subterranean oasis a relatively short distance away.

The abandoned water treatment factually had everything the large terrapin could possibly desire; the slow churning of the storm-drainage feed pool, kept the water crisp and clean. The pool seemed to support a healthy population of fish, algae, and other edible creatures and vegetation. The high ceiling partially opened to the sky allowing in a few strong rays of sunshine; along with broken slabs of concrete and rotting logs that would make ideal sunbathing locations, in short, it was all he could ask for.

The peacefully scene below brought a tranquil ghost of a smile to the groggy terrapin as he set off stumbling towards the shore. Dropping to his knees at the water's edge, he dipped his cupped hands into the cool liquid, raised it to his mouth and drank. Cold lava rushed down his parched throat, his eyes involuntary closed as the simple pleasure made him feel alive. He was alive and this was his territory.

A feral grin spread across his features; slowly he slipped into the cool water and submerged beneath the rhythmic waves. To the bottom of the pool he dove then swam the perimeter, twice; before he climbed upon a slanted concrete slab. He stretched almost catlike then settled flat against the rough surface to bask in the weak but warm afternoon rays.

* * *

The other turtle, being unceremoniously left behind, also awoken to stirring urges and after a quick stretch followed a very different scent through the narrow passageway. A scent so tantalizingly familiar, so raw, sweet yet spicy; it stirred within him a primal desire. A blistering need that compelled him to pause and study every remnant of his query, fingering every footprint, touching every impression upon the wall; he stalked into the new territory of the amber eyed terrapin.

Cautiously he froze within the shadows; nostrils flaring, a moist pink tongue swiped across his lips as he watched the impressive, emerald skinned creature glide beneath the water's surface. Taking a slow step into the light, his dark brown eyes dilated with renewed fervor as the other emerged from the pool's depths and draped himself upon a shelf.

There was no question as to what his body was preparing for him to do next; his heart rate increased erratically, muscles tensed and trembled, a warm tightening within his lower plastron and then finally a churr bubbled explosively from his throat. The gruff tune grew in volume, disturbing the tranquil atmosphere and earning him a glance from silted amber eyes.

Now with a captive audience, he puffed himself up and strutted towards the water edge. Moving with award winning showmanship, he churred his rhythmic tunes, flexed his muscles all the while proudly 'demonstrating' his worthiness. Gracefully he dove into the water and like a torpedo propelled toward his soon to be mate.

In a might wave he crashed upon the shelf and towered over his query as water streamed down his frame highlighting is masculine curves of well defined arms and legs. He boldly crouched next to the other and then reached touch that enticing emerald skin.

The amber eyed terrapin shifted slightly under his insistent fingers as his caressed the rough carapace beneath him. He shuttered and held his breathe as those fingers slipped under the rim and fumbled for the other's hidden tail. However the barest touch of skin in that most private of areas resulted in a flurry of movement from the resting terrapin, and he was abruptly discharged from the concrete slab.

Breaching the water's surface some twenty feet from the shelf, he gasped for breathe and glared at the now alert and snarling amber eyed terrapin. So much for a direct approach, why can't it ever be easy?

* * *

Michelangelo focused intently on buttering a slice of toast, anything to keep himself from noticing the unnatural stillness of the lair. It's amazing what you take for granted while times are good and whole. Before that fateful day his brothers were swept away by those horribly cold currents, he could run through the lair without a care in the world, now every footstep echoed with lonely emptiness.

_Stop__ that!_ He mentally kicked himself, _butter__ it__ needs__ more__ butter._ Donatello hasn't eaten again today, he's been doing that a lot lately and also he's been losing confidence of finding them. Of course he hasn't mentioned as much to him, Don tries so hard to shield him from the despair but Mike knows.

Try as he might not much escapes Michelangelo; he's noticed Don's smiles are faked, seen the deadened look in those chocolate eyes; and last night he heard him scream and sob into his pillow. It's also the reason he knows that Don hasn't been feeding himself properly.

Seriously the dude's got to eat for that massive brain of his to figure out where they should search yet. There has got to be somewhere they haven't looked yet, some secret, hidden unattainable bottomless pit… _ah__shell._ Mike dropped the knife to cover his eyes as fat tears welled in their corners. His lungs tightened, squeezing his breaking heart as the tears flowed harder; overwhelming his defenses.

"Mikey?" a voice joined his unhindered sobs, "Oh Mike..." and at a loss for encouraging words Don encircled his arms around his little brother and held him tightly until the tears dried.

Sniffing loudly, Michelangelo pushed away and ushered Don to the table then turned to rummage in the cubbies. He quickly scrubbed his eyes and pulled down their finest mismatched china. Slapping down a slightly cracked flowered plate in front of Donnie, Mike smoothed the glob of yellowish cream.

"They're out there Don," Mike sniffed as dumped some butter soaked toast on Don's plate, "I just know it…"

Don swallowed thickly and stared blankly at the drenched slice of toast in front of him, "Mikey…"

Mikey standing in front of the opened refrigerator, quickly interrupted, "You know, I was thinking… maybe we should just start over… you know retrace our steps…"

"Mike," Don sighed and shook his head slowly once, "I don't believe…"

Michelangelo chuckled humorlessly, "You know I bet they'll just hauled up somewhere…" he cracked an egg into a frying pan and grabs a spatula. "Raph gonna be so pissed that he missed trimming the Christmas tree and the Halloween candy and…"

"Mike the chances that…" Don began again.

Mike froze with tensed shoulder, "they're alive Don, and I can feel it."

"No heat? No food? Possible injured? Perhaps ill?"

"Well… we didn't really have those things… I mean like we didn't really have a furnace when we were little; did we?" Mike stirred the cooking eggs thoughtfully, "yeh and we survived winters back then; why can't Raph and Leo now?"

Finally for the first time during the exchange of words their eye met; blues were desperate for reassurance and browns widened with possibility.

TBC…


End file.
